The Perfect Godfather
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Lily and James have settled down in their new home, with baby Harry to raise. Sirius proves to them that he can put Harry down for a nap, even if only Lily can. Yay.


**The Perfect Godfather**

**One-shot**

**I am in no way associated with totally awesome people like J.K. Rowling and I am not trying to make money or anything in any way by writing this. All characters you know belong to Jo. The special house they live in, however, is not entirely hers. It is just simply a figment of my imagination that I decided to throw her characters in. **

**Padfoot wrote this. So AH-Hahahaha.**

**Inspired by Moony's one-shot fic 'Godfather's Love' and a piece of fan art by Kristen at Immeritus: A Sirius Black Fan Club. Yay!**

The door shut, but James was sure there was no doorbell or knock. It couldn't have been Lily going outside, she was in the bedroom trying desperately to get Harry to settle down and take his nap.

From the kitchen, he couldn't see who just came into the house. However, he was sure that it was him. "Get in here, Padfoot," James called from where he was, washing lunch dishes in the sink.

"She's put you to work, eh?" Chuckled the young man just walked into the kitchen as if he'd been there a million times before.

"No," James protested, drying a glass cup. "I _chose_ to wash the dishes, Padfoot. Harry was getting cranky, and Lils' had to put him down for a nap."

The man called Padfoot looked slightly disappointed, "Aww, Harry asleep already? I was hoping to say hi to him. I haven't come here in awhile."

James shrugged, "I dunno if he is," he waved his hand in the direction of the hallway, "be quiet, but you can go check."

Padfoot smiled and walked quickly through the hallway to reach the boy's bedroom.

James and Padfoot had been the best of friends since either of them could remember. After work, Sirius (Padfoot, his school friends were still used to calling him) loved to stop by the Potter's household and visit his god friends and their young son, Harry.

Sirius lived in a house just down the street, rooming with one of their good friends, Remus Lupin.

"You made James wash the dishes didn't you Lily?" whispered Sirius, brushing a strand of glossy black hair out of his eyes. He had been holding the temptations to call James by his nickname Prongs.

Sirius knelt down next to Lily, whose hand was in the crib, comforting young Harry. She had been singing a relaxing lullaby, moments before she heard Sirius's footsteps approaching.

"Hey Sirius," she smiled, faded dark circles visible from under her bright green eyes. "Yeah why, did James say he 'chose to' again?"

"Exactly," Sirius muttered, peeking through the pars of the crib.

Pair of just-as-bright green eyes were looking back at him. "Sir!" Harry squealed the shortened word he had known since 'Dada.'

Sirius smiled warmly. "Hey little buddy," he said softly, stand up and putting his hand into the crib, scuffling Harry's thin layer of jet black hair. Harry giggled and grabbed Sirius's hand.

Lily sighed, Harry was _almost_ asleep, and it always took her ages to get him to sleep. She scratched her head, causing her messy bun to fall out. On a normal day, Lily Potter looked gorgeous, but all this baby stuff had sent her off her rocker.

Sirius had picked up Harry already, who was laughing as Sirius made the weirdest faces known to mankind.

"Sirius, its nice and all for you to come over and visit us, but Harry _really_ needs to take his nap," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Come on, Lils," he begged, she just gave him a look that he got from his mother a lot when he was young. "How about I'll put ol' Harry to sleep, so you can get yourself some sleep. You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

She propped herself up on the rocking chair and considered this. Well, Sirius _was _extremely good with kids and… But she didn't really want somebody other than James or herself to be putting Harry to sleep. She wasn't quite ready yet, which sounded quite silly, as Harry was nearing his first birthday. On a better note, it would be a relief to get that burden off of her shoulders for the day.

Harry gurgled happily and brought Lily back to reality. Sirius was still looking at her with the pleading look. "Yeah, sure, you can. But don't get too attached to him, I _always_ put him to bed at night," she teased, and carried herself out of the pale blue bedroom to see what was taking James so long with those dishes.

Sirius smiled and followed Lily to the kitchen. Right next to the kitchen was the roomy living room, (only separated by the countertops) which was just where he wanted to go.

"Hey, Padfoot," joked James and Sirius came in cradling Harry, "Where are you going with my son?"

"Giving him his N-A-P," Sirius replied simply.

James made a look of disgust. "Only Lily can give Harry his N-A-P," he admitted, "He won't even fall asleep with _me_."

"We'll see, now won't we?" Sirius smirked.

As he and Harry entered the living room, Sirius whispered in Harry's tiny ear, "Hey, Harry, let's proved Dada wrong and take our N-A-P." Harry just giggled.

Sirius laird down on the long couch, Harry up in his arms, who was a foot or two above Sirius's body. Sirius lifted up Harry's shirt with one hand and blew a big, wet raspberry on his stomach, which made Harry begin to laugh uncontrollably.

James and Lily were watching this all, smiling, in front of the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Harry began to run out of breath and stopped laughing, his breaths growing longer and slower. Sirius's flawless face was full of care and warmth as he held baby Harry in his hands. He didn't know what he was feeling, but as he was caring for Harry, at that instant, he was feeling _fatherly_.

Sirius laid Harry down on his chest and ruffled up his head full of shaggy black hair, which was beginning to look just like James's. Harry snuggled up on Sirius and got himself confrontable.

After awhile Sirius had fallen asleep too, his hands still supporting Harry.

Lily went back up to her husband, who was currently drying and putting away the dishes, and whispered into his ear, "Look at Sirius, you'd never guess that a person like him could be so…"

"Gentle? Caring?" James finished for her. "I told you he was the perfect godfather, honey."

Harry was lying cuddled on Sirius's body. Sirius was just as peacefully sleeping under him, their heartbeats synchronized.

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**


End file.
